


Talk About First Date Fondling

by mitochondrials



Series: Bee-I-en-gee-O 2k16 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Community: cap_ironman, Identity Porn, M/M, Sexual Content, Silver Age, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets invited to Tony's lab, which turns into asking Tony out for a date. And, of course, their first date turns into fondling. Very intimate fondling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk About First Date Fondling

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square T-1: Temperature Play

“Woah,” Steve said, sucking in a breath. It was the first time he’d seen Tony Stark’s workshop. 

See, Mr. Stark was seldom around, even during Steve’s time staying at the mansion. Well, aside from Mr.Stark’s butler, Jarvis. But that was besides the point.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Stark asked, beaming. He resisted the urge to begin tinkering around. Especially, too, on the upgraded model of Iron Man’s suit. “I’ve been working on making the armor even lighter than before, while playing around with its ability to stay submerged underwater.”

Steve chuckled. Iron Man had mentioned something about playing around with the Sharks during testing. “So he’s said. Thank you, Mr. Stark, for inviting me.”

Tony waved his hand, “Really, it’s nothing.”

But in truth, Steve thought, it was everything. He’d been so lonely when the Avengers weren’t busy fighting some villainous maniac. Jarvis was nice company, for a butler, but yet he was rarely as talkative as Rick. And, of course, Rick and the rest of the boys were a different subject entirely.

He figured Mr. Stark must have been lonely too. At least, from the way Iron Man described him; always busy with meetings or aiding the government in one of his various side projects. Iron Man said it like Tony thought the Iron Man armor and the Avengers were his main project. The thought warmed him. All the Avengers were already so grateful for Tony’s continued contributions--if he thought they were the most important part of his life, Steve could only feel eternally grateful.

Steve shook his head. “But surely, it’s truly amazing, Mr. Stark! Honestly. Iron Man’s told me quite a bit about you.”

“Likewise,” Tony said. “And of course, the added benefit of Captain America’s general history at the public’s disposal. But enough about that, I’m sure you’re curious about how it works.”

“The Iron Man armor?” Steve tried not to beam. He yearned to touch it.

“My gift to you for keeping good old Iron Man company. I hear you two are good buddies.”

“Sure seems that way, doesn’t it?” He sure liked to hope so. While Iron Man kept many parts of himself secret, and Steve understood completely, they’re growing bond was unmistakable. Iron Man filled the void Bucky left behind; something Steve once hoped Rick could fill ... but no. He refused to see Rick get hurt.

“So in that case--how about a little secret between you and me?” Tony picked up one of what looked like to be Iron Man’s gloves, crumbled and folded together like it was some kind of fabric instead of armor, and slid it onto his fingers. The glove instantly shot over his whole arm, slinking into place. “Aha,” Tony said, smirking while flexing his fingers. “Since I make the armor, I technically can wear it whenever I please. Sometimes, in fact, I have to, to make sure the measurements are correct and everything is functioning.”

Steve swallowed thickly. That, too, was something Iron Man had implied. And the thought of Tony Stark striding about in Iron Man’s armor was ... heavenly.

“Then you and Iron Man are roughly the same measurements,” Steve said, pleased by the thought.

He shot out his hand, tugging at Tony’s armored wrist, mocking like he was about to swing him around, or worse flip him over. The metal was warm and smooth; just like it felt during the few times Iron Man agreed to a sparring match. But it was much easier not to fantasize about Iron Man. Iron Man was his best friend. Tony Stark was the devilishly handsome inventor he happened to have a crush on.

Especially, oh--especially in a business suit; Tony’s preferred armor of choice. But by god, the imagine of him clad from the neck down in the Iron Man armor was just ...

Steve bit his lip, fighting back a pleasant sigh as Tony clasped their fingers together and dug his heels into the ground, bracing for impact from Steve’s mock attack.

“I’m impressed,” Steve said, forcing himself to let go and step back less he lingered.

“I’ve had more attacks on my life than I’d like to count, plus all the overseas government jobs I’m part of. Had to learn little defensive maneuvers here and there.” Tony said.

“Perhaps you’d like to learn a few more?” Steve said, taking a sudden chance.

“Hmm?” Tony hummed before stopping dead. “Wait. Did you just--”

Steve nervously smiled, reaching back for Tony’s gloved hand and bringing it up to his chest. “--Yes.”

Tony flexed his fingers. “Captain America and Playboy Inventor Anthony Stark?”

“That is the basic concept, yes,” Steve said, his smile widening as Tony took a few hesitant steps closer.

“Well,” Tony said. “As a Playboy Inventor, I do have a few standards. Such as very much kissing, and necking, and maybe some fondling.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s hand, rubbing his fingers deliberately now over the armor’s surface, savoring the warmth. “Fondling, very much, in uniform, perhaps?”

Tony snickered, slowly focusing his eyes on his own hand, licking his lips. “Oh, I see. A certain soldier likes a good uniform.”

“Indeed.”

Then Tony relaxed his hand, encouraging Steve by gently gliding his hand over Steve’s, rubbing their palms together. “And, so it also seems, a certain soldier likes knights in shining armor.”

Steve chuckled, nodding his head no. “Not knights, just armor. Very, very much armor.”

“And apparently how warm it is.”

“Feels like it's alive.”

“How strangely kinky. I approve. And yes, I’ll  _ spar  _ with you. When do you wanna start, hmm?” Tony asked.

“Kinda seems like we’ve already started,” Steve said, locking eyes with Tony’s.

“Yes. The fondling. Always liked starting with the kissing first. Course, this is more like sensual hand holding.”

“Then how about kissing, with the promise of more intense fondling this Saturday at seven?” Steve asked, finally releasing Tony’s hand. “And you can finish giving me this tour of your lab.”

“With this raging hard-on, I’ve got now?” Tony beamed. “I’m delighted. It’s a date.”

So Tony finished by showing Steve his latest invention, purposefully, as Steve believed, keeping his distance, as the sexual tension between them grew.

They didn’t see each other for a couple days after that, leaving instead, vague, cryptic messages for one another by the mansion’s main phone down in the parlor. Steve could tell it was driving Jarvis mad, even if the butler refused to say anything, carrying about his business.

Steve encouraged Tony to wear one of his best suits on Saturday, not even feeling the slightest bit guilty that best implied the most ridiculously expensive suit Tony probably owned. Not to mention Steve’s own, basic attire couldn’t possibly compare--but this was for him, and he sure as hell wasn’t into watching himself during much anticipated ‘fondling’ session.

  
  
  
Tony showed up in the parlor ten minutes early wearing a black English-styled blazer with dark brown slacks, fussing with the collar. “I wasn’t sure if you’d preferred a tuxedo, but Pepper insisted on this one.”

Steve felt himself blush. “No, no. It’s stylish. Really Nineteen-Sixties, modern. I like it.” Tony’s look paled in comparison to his basic dress jacket and slacks, despite Tony ogling him for good measure.

“You look handsome there yourself.” Tony winked. “No gift basket for Pepper required.”

Steve resisted the urge to answer with a completely bashful,  _ Gosh _ .

They started with dinner and some dancing, Tony taking the lead and ghosting his fingertips up and over Steve’s arms, pressing hard enough to feel through the suit jacket. Steve tugged at Tony’s cuffs in response, and Tony then tugged at his tie near the end of a slow, jazzy number that reminded Steve of childhood, closing the distance between them till their lips were barely inches apart, never kissing.

No, the kissing came later, during the car ride home, where Steve yanked Tony’s collar at a red light, firmly pressing his lips against Tony’s jaw and then the corner of his mouth. Tony nipped at him, raking Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth briefly before the light turned green.

“If you’re patient, I have a surprise for you,” Tony said, grinning.

“Do you, now?” Steve hummed, his lips swollen and red. He had to lay his hands over his crotch, willing away his growing erection. “Patience it is.”

When they returned to the mansion, Tony led the way to his lab, proposing his room would feel a bit too intimate for a first date. “Have a seat.” He told Steve, turning away with a mischievous grin.

“It smells like candles,” Steve said, noticing how overly clean and tidy the room was. There were even a couple of flower vases scattered about on the tables, entangled with the machinery.

Tony turned back around with his shirt with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing the Iron Man chest plate underneath. “That’s because I have candles.” He set up three red, white, and blue candles closest to them, lighting them in that specific order. “Much more romantic.”

Steve’s would have snorted if his didn’t breath hitch at the site of the breastplate. “You’re wearing the armor?”

“Just the breastplate. But I was also thinking that maybe ...” And then he held out his arms, sliding into the arm plates. “I could wear these too, both of them, this time.”

“And what for you?” Steve asked, letting Tony stride over to him and cup his face between Tony’s hands. “Oh.” He sighed. The armor felt warmer than last time.

“I can change the temperature. Cause you never know when Iron Man might be needed in Antarctica or something like that.” Tony ignored his question. “It’s not too hot, is it?”

Steve shook his head no. “It’s just fine.”

“Alright. Then can I give you a massage?”

“You can give me anything.”

“Hey, careful there.” Tony teased. He started with Steve’s shoulders, slowly traveling down towards Steve’s elbows, and then back up over and across Steve’s collarbone, digging his fingers under Steve’s shirt.

Steve groaned, feeling himself growing hard again. It seemed Tony noticed, parting Steve’s legs with his knee as he dug further below Steve’s shirt, hesitating to start unbuttoning it. Steve gave a nod, reaching to start doing it himself, and letting Tony continue down his bare chest, flicking his tie over his shoulder.

“Still good?” Tony asked, pausing over Steve’s navel.

Steve nodded again. “Can they go warmer? ... It’s, it feels real nice, Tony.” He breathed.

“Not too high, not yet, yeah?” Tony said, and suddenly the heat gripped at Steve’s skin, bursting across his stomach. Steve moaned louder, shifting his hips against Tony’s knee. “Talk about first date fondling.”

“Heh,” Steve chuckled. He took Tony’s hands, stopping Tony as Tony was going back up again across his chest. “What can I do for you? Does it feel just as good, touching me? Can you even feel it?”

“Sorta,” Tony said. He pressed his crotch flush into Steve’s, forcing Steve to feel how hard he was, himself. “But you can bet your ass that I’m totally loving every second of this.”

“What do you want me to do to you?” Steve clarified. He clasped his hands in Tony’s, holding Tony still. “Please.”

Tony nodded, starting to breathe heavily. “Can I--would you, ... would you let me touch you? You know, like give you a hand job or something? It’ll be so warm, so nice. Just like on your chest.”

Steve whined at the thought. “Yes. Tony, please.”

Immediately Tony dropped to his knees, using his hands to spread Steve’s legs further apart and undoing the button on his slacks, pulling down the zipper. Steve’s cock was pushing through the small hole of his underwear, already dripping with precum.

Tony sucked in a breath, licking his lips. He lowered the temperature of the armor, and softly gripped the shaft, tugging Steve’s underwear, revealing Steve’s cock at full length. He then started to slowly stroke up and down, his pupils going dark and wide at Steve’s mangled cry of pleasure from the touch. “Still good?” He asked.

Steve shivered, biting at his lip before answering. “God, Tony. I’m not gonna last long it’s so perfect.”

Tony beamed. “Yeah? Then maybe ...” He began stroking quicker, occasionally slowing down here and there to watch Steve writhing, Steve’s back arching in pleasure. It took less than ten minutes before Steve was ready to cum, and Tony being Tony, promptly took Steve’s cock into his mouth, swallowing every last drop, Steve mewling at the top of his lungs.

And after a moment Steve slowed his breathing, slouching into his chair. “Yeah. I’d say definitely talk about a first date fondling.”

Tony laughed, hunching down and crossing his legs on the floor. “So that means there’ll be a second because let me tell you: eleven out of ten as far as first dates go. Abso-fucking-lutely.”

“I mean, the second dates when we finally get to the necking right?” Steve grinned.   

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything smutty, so hopefully was good (Stony Bingo is apparently making for lots of firsts). Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
